Safe Harbour
by RizzlesGirl4
Summary: A look at what if Booth and Brennan 'Made Love' the night before he was shot in "The Wannabe In The Weeds". All chapters have been rewritten .
1. Can't Fight This Feeling

**Hi everyone, this was my very first fanfiction. I was reading through it the other day and found so many mistakes that I decided to redo the whole thing, so here is the new and improved "Safe Harbour"**

**1. Can't Fight This Feeling**

It was past midnight when Brennan heard a knock on her door, already knowing who it is she smiled and walked over to it and opened; revealing one Special Agent Seeley Booth. "What are you doing here Booth?" They had only just said goodnight about an hour ago after their after case dinner at the diner. Booth looked up with a smile on his face and held up a bag.

"We didn't have desert so I thought I'd bring some , its pie." He smiled and Brennan rolled her eyes at him.

"Booth, you know I don't like pie!" He did this every time it was like he was just trying to get that response from her.

"I know Bones that's why I brought you some of that vegan ice cream you like so much." She smiled at him and opened the door further for him to step in. They sat in comfortable silence, Booth eating his pie and Bones eating her ice cream. Bones broke the silence first.

"You know Booth it's very unlogical to eat you fruit cooked." Booth couldnt help but laugh at His Bones, he loved the way she always made things about sience.

"Bones it's not just the fruit that is yummy it's also the pastry which is nice, creamy and soft". '_Just like i imagined you lips would taste like_.' Booth thought to himself while his eyes locked on her lips.

"Still I rather eat ice cream than have my fruit cooked." Bones said with a serious tone. This brought Booth out of his fantasy about Bones and her full creamy soft lips, but not for long. When they were done Brennan walked into the kitchen with their plates and put them in the sink, her breath caught when she could feel the heat of Booth's body on her shoulders and didn't know what to do then turn around and look into those deep brown eyes full of love and desire and something else she couldn't quite put her finger on. "Booth, what are you doing?" She asked him when she saw his eyes grow darker and landing on her lips.

"Testing my fantasy." Booth said in a dark husky voice.

"Wh… what… fan… fantasy?" She asked him in a whisper while swallowing and sucking in a deep breath when their noses touched.

"It's not really testing if I'm going to tell you know is it…" With that Booth planted his lips on her and kissed her deeply, raising a moan from Brennan. Their lips worked in a frenzy trying to get closer to one another, tongues meeting in the middle; caressing while their hands founds places that brought more pleasure to them, that they could ever imagine.

Brennan desperately needed to feel his skin on hers and started pulling at his shirt. Booth took a hold of her hands and stilled them while breaking away from their kiss; earning a disapproving groan from her. "Are you sure?" Brennan looked into his eyes and saw nothing but love and concern for her; for her feelings.

"I've never been so sure of anything in my life." She looked him deeply in the eye and whispered in a husky tone. "Make love to me Booth." Booth smiled at her and pulled his shirt over his head and kissed her again deeply. Brennan hands found their way on his back; holding on to him for dear life while he made her feel things she never know she could feel; and he was only kissing her. Booth broke away from her lips and rained kisses down her neck and collarbone while moving his hands to the hem of her tank top. He stepped back and lifted it over her head and his breath caught at seeing her in the most sexy black lacy bra he had ever seen. He stepped her taking her face in his hands.

"You're so gorgeous Bones, absolutely beautiful." Brennan hit her face in his neck not wanting him to see her blush. He moved his hands to his shoulder and gently moved the straps of her bra of them and kissing the bare skin revealed to him.

"Booth…" Brennan moaned while taking hold of his head, keeping his head in place; not wanting the sensation to go away he was rising in her. His hands found their way to her back where he deftly undid the clasp of her bra and let the garment fall to the floor; Brennan moaned when her hard nipples brushed his chest. "Ah Booth…." She gasped and lifted his head up to her and kissed him deeply. Booth wanted, no needed to taste her; he broke away from her kiss and kissed along her jaw to her neck towards her breasts where he took one hard pink nipple in his mouth and sucked it greedily. "Oh God… mm… Booth I… I want…. Ah…" She could feel the start of an orgasm coming but didn't want to let it crash over her; not without Booth.

"What Bones? Tell me what you want?" He asked, his voice muffled by her skin. Booth moved his attention to her other breast which he found out was even more sensitive and sucked it into his mouth.

"You…" Her tone husky and Booth felt all his willpower slip away. "I want you Booth… please…" Booth lifted his head from her breast and looked at her, only noticing now that they were still in her kitchen. He moved his hands and cupped her bottom; lifting her without any effort and walking down the hallway towards her bedroom. Once they were in the room Booth deposited her gently on the bed before laying his body over her and calming her lips with his own again. Brennan's hands found their way to his jeans and undid the button before pulling down the zipper and taking it off. When she cupped him through his boxer he lost all control and nearly ripped her jeans and panties of her making her giggle. Brennan quickly pulled his boxer down; gasping when she saw him long, big and hard. He laid his body over hers again and kissed her passionately. He took a hold of his member and lined himself up with her entrance, breaking away from the kiss he looked in her eyes. "I love you." He whispered while gently pushing himself inside her.

"Oh God…" A long moan escaped her when she felt him filling her completely.

"Home…" Booth whispered in her ear and the only thing Brennan could do it bit on her lip and nod her head frantically. Booth held still when he was completely imbedded in her heat; letting her adjust to him.

"Please… Booth… please move…" She moaned while raining kisses over his jaw and shoulders. Carefully he pulled out and slid back in with ease. "Not… gonna… last…. Mmm… ah…." she whispered in a husky tone, her whole body tingling from the sensation Booth was creating in her.

"I know…" Booth grunted and moved his hips faster; knowing this was going to be over soon. They both wished they could be like this, to feel this way; so complete forever.

"Arrrggggghhhhhh…" He could feel her walks contracting around him, he moved his hand down between their bodies to where they were connected and lightly touched her clit which send her into oblivion. "BOOTH!" Her whole body arched towards him; her orgasm shaking her whole body.

"BONES!" He grunted and shot his hot cum inside her. Brennan could feel it, she could feel everything and arched her neck when she felt his semen covering her walls. As their breathing become more regular he wanted to pull away but Brennan held onto him; pressed him into her chest; her hands on his back.

"Don't… please… not yet…" She whispered and Booth was surprised when he felt a wet patch on her pillow.

"You okay?" He asked in concern that he might have hurt her, her body still shaking. Brennan nodded her head and placed a kiss on her shoulder willing her breathing to return to normal. "Baby did I hurt you?" Brennan shook her head and gently moved his head to she could look at him.

"No… that was the most amazing feeling." She whispered while a couple tears slipped from her eyes. Booth nodded his head and kissed the tears away. "I love you."

"I love you too Bones." He pulled out of her eliciting a moan from Brennan. He layed down on his back and pulled her into his side, her head resting on his chest over his heart.

"Goodnight Booth…" She whispered; placing a soft kiss over his heart.

"Goodnight Bones."


	2. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

**Alright so here is chapter two hope it's better =)**

**2. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun**

Brennan wakes up with a feeling that someone is watching her; she turns around she sees him; Booth laying naked next to her big smile on his face. "Morning beautiful." He kisses her gently while moving his hand under the sheets and pushing a finger inside her.

"Ahhh….mor… morning yourself." She moaned, pulling his head down for a deep kiss. He softly stroked in and out of her while circling her clit with his thumb. "Booth…" Her head is tossing sideways while he draws a nipple in his mouth and sucks greedily.

"Come for me Temperance." The way he says her first name sends her over the edge, her back arching towards him. When her breathing had returned to normal she smiles at him and pulls him down for another kiss.

"Now that was a great way to wake up and start the day." She whispered in a husky tone. Booth laughed and hopped out of bed holding a hand out to her. Brennan looked at his hands and rose an eyebrow to him.

"We're going to late if we don't start getting ready." Brennan looked at the alarm clock and saw it read six thirty. She took his hand with a smile on her lips; they walked hand in hand into her bathroom and hopped into the shower together.

**Later that night at the Checker's Box.**

That night after the finsihed the case they had that day Booth calls Brennan to meet him at the *Checker Box* he doesn't tell her why just that she has to come. As she walks in she could see all of her friends sitting at the table; Booth, Angela, Jack, Cam, Zach and even Sweets. Booth sees her and a large smile crosses his face that Brennan matches. He walks over to her and takes her hand while leading her to the table.

"What's going on, why did you call me here Booth?"

"You need to sing in front of a live audience it's innate, Bones"

"No way." She chuckles.

"Hey I got the music, the frivolty. What else to you need?"

"Come on Dr Brennan you can do it, we are all here for you." She heard Hodgins say together with the clapping and cheering of her friends.

"You are very controlled Dr Brennan. I think it's a good idea for you to let yourself go." Sweets told her in his phychology goofy way.

"Really? What about you?" Brennan asks him with a raised eyebrow and a smile on her lips.

"Hey, I will be singing 'Lime in de Coconut' after you. You will be extremely impressed, as was my abnormal phychology class in college. This oppertunity is a gift from Agent Booth. Trust yourself, trust you friends, let it rip. Let's hear it". Brennan could hear Angela cheer her on and couldnt help but laugh. Booth put his hand on the small of her back and let her to the stage where the pianist was playing the melody of 'Girl just wanna have fun' by Cyndi Lauper. When Booth gives her his charm smile she rips of her jacket, tosses it on the floor and takes the mic. Looking at Booth one more time who has a grin from ear to ear on his face looking at his girl standing there beautiful as ever; she start singing.

'_I come home in the middle of the night  
my mother says when are you gonna live your life right?'_

No one sees Pam Noonan walk in because their attention is at the beautiful woman on stage; singing her heart out and having a ball.

'_Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones  
and girl just wanna have fun  
oh girls just wanna have fun"_

Jumping up and down she can see Booth smiling at her, cheering her. She can hear Angela and Cam cheering. "Whooooohooooo."

'_Phone rings in the middle of the night  
my father yells what you gonna do with your life.  
Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
but girl they wanna have fun, oh girl just wanna have fun."_

Pam Noonan looks at the woman on stage and then at Booth. "Look at me, not her." She says to Booth but more to herself.

'_Oh girls just wanna have fun  
that's all they really want.'_

"Seeley!" Booth is still mesmerised by his girlfriend standing on stage that he doesn't hear his name the first time Pam Noonan calls him.

'_Some fun' _

Brennan doesn't hear it either nor does she see Pam taking a gun out of her bag.

"SEELEY!" She screams and Booth turns around to see Pam standing at the bar. He stands up lightning fast when he sees the gun in her hand. When she raises and aims at Brennan who doesn't see it he only thinks one thing 'Not her, not Bones'.

"Im doing this for us." Pam says will putting her finger on the trigger. With the sight of the gun aiming on His Bones the only thing he can think of to do is jump in front of Brennan.

'_When the working day is done….'_

Brennan abruptly stops singing when she hears a gunshot and sees Booth fall to the floor. She jumps of stage yelling his name. She falls to her knees next to him and looks up at the woman who just shot him. She can see the shock in Pam's eyes but as soon as she sees Brennan's eyes on her an angry look takes over her shock and she aims the gun at Brennan who quickly picks up Booth's gun and shoot her in the throat. The whole club is screaming but nothing registers to Brennan; the only thing she can faintly hear is Hodgins telling Zack to call 911.

Brennan looks at Booth, his eyes wide. "Booth you're gonna be fine. I'm right here. Come on. You can do this!" She sobs, she presses her hand to his chest and sees the blood flowing through her fingers. "You're gonna be fine. You're gonna make this." Tears rolling done her face she keeps telling him he will be fine. "Come on, Come On, Booth! You're gonna make it, Come On!" Now screaming with the pain she feels in her own heart because of the sight she sees in front of her, the man who she just started a relationship, the man she loved with all her heart, was now laying in front of her bleeding from a gunshot wound that was meant for her. A million things going through her mind but the only thing clear in her head is the rant she is saying '_I love you, I love you, please make it, I love you.' - _"COME ONE BOOTH, COME ON!"

Brennan is panting heavily and more tears escape down her cheeks. She can see the light in his eyes die down; she presses harder onto the wound and whispers her undying love for him. "You can do this. Come one, come on, Booth! It's gonna be fine, Come one, BOOTH!" Yelling to him that he is going to be fine the only thing he can think about is '_Im not going to leave you Bones, I love you too damn much, please god I'll do anything you want from me just don't take me away from this amazing beautiful one of a kind woman'._ With those last thoughts on his mind the only thing he can hear now is his lover asking him, begging him to hold on. "COME ON BOOTH, NOOOOOOO."


	3. I Can't Live Without You

**3. I Can't Life Without You**

"Family of Seeley Booth?" Brennan stood up immediately hearing Booth's name, she saw his doctor walking over to them and could see it wasn't any good news. A new wave of fresh tears rolled down her cheeks.

"The bullet grazed Seeley's long and it collapsed. We tried everything we could but he didn't make it. I'm sorry." He moved a hand to her shoulder and could feel her shaking violently. He looked at the rest of the group, smiling at them sadly before apologizing again and walking away. Brennan thought she was going to die herself, never had she felt such a great loss then she felt now. She could feel her knees buckle a second before she collapsed to the ground in a heaving sob. Angela ran over to her friend and hugged her tightly. "No… why Angela? Why did… he have…. to leave me? I can't life without him Ange…. I can't…" Sobs escaped her throat and she collapsed into her friends embrace; clinging to her like her life depended on it and in a way it did. Angela felt her own tears bowling up in her eyes as she heard her friend speak.

"I don't know sweetie, I really don't know but let me tell you this." She swallowed a sob that's he felt coming on. "You are not alone, I will be here for you and so will Hodgins. You've got people that love you and we will always, always remember Booth". With those words Brennan couldn't stop her tears from falling and hit her face in Angela's neck.

Brennan didn't know how long she was sitting on the floor of the emergency department until Angele shook her, it felt like hours though when she looked at the clock she could see she was there for only thirty minutes. "Come on sweetie, let's get you home." Still with the last words lingering in her mind "_Seeley is gone."_

"No Angela, I want to see him, I want to see him NOW." Brennan shouted to her friend feeling a whole new emotional wave coming on.

"Sweetie you can't, come one let's go home, you need to get some rest_." _Angela helping her friend up from the floor and leading her to the exit. When they got to Brennan's apartment, she walked straight to her bedroom. Dropping herself on her bed and curling into foetal position hugging the pillow that still smelled of Booth to her chest. Angela could hear the sobs coming from the room and walked over to see Brennan curled up and crying, not really knowing what to do, Angela lay beside her friend and hugged her from behind whispering sweet shushing noises in her ear. It wasn't till an hour later that Angela felt her friend relax and her breathing even out . Angela felt herself not being able to keep her own eyes open and fell asleep too.

When Brennan woke up she could feel warm arms around her who she thought were Booth's. Rethinking what happened the night before the tears welt up in her eyes again and starting sobbing. Angela awoke to the feeling of her friend tense up again and held her tighter. After a while when Brennan's sobbing stopped, Angela wanted to get up to make herself and her friend some breakfast but not being able to stand up because Brennan was holding on to her tightly. "Brennan, sweetie, its okay I'm not going anywhere. I'm just going to make some breakfast and be right back okay?" Brennan nodded and let go of her friend. As soon as Angela was at the door she could hear her friend get up and ran to the toilet, to hear her throw up. Angela came to stand behind her holding up her hair and rubbing small circular movement on her back.

"Ange..?" She sobbed.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"I really don't feel like eating." She whispered tears escaping down her cheeks.

"Sweetie, we need to get something into your stomach. I'm not going to let you starve yourself to death; I love you too much to do that." Angele chuckled a little, not trying to sound disrespectful to the death of her friend's partner.

**Three weeks later.**

Brennan still doesn't know how she got through the last three weeks but she did. Though it wasn't easy with the pain she felt for her partner/boyfriend. She still couldn't believe he was gone; the man who had broken down all her walls and that had not given up on her; the one she loved with all her heart. Today was the day they were supposed to bury him but she knew she couldn't do it; every time she thought of it tears rolled freely down her cheeks and she couldn't do anything to stop the pain she was feeling.

Brennan was sitting in her office at the Jeffersonian Institute staring at the computer screen. Not having a case for the last 4 days she worked mostly on her next book her publisher pushed her to finish by the end of next month and working on some limbo cases. "Sweetie, come on we have to go." Startled by the sound she looked up to see Angela standing in her doorway.

"Angela I'm not going, I don't think I will be able to stop crying if I go today." Thinking again back to the night Doctor Blake told her that her partner and former lover was gone.

"I know sweetie and I feel the same but I feel like I have to go and I need my best friend there with me. I need you shoulder to cry on. We will get through this together, I promise." Angela said standing in front of Brennan who was still sitting at her desk now with fresh tears in her eyes.

"Okay, Angela." As soon as Brennan stood up she could feel a wave of dizziness and nauseousness coming up. Running to the trashcan that was standing next to her couch she emptied the breakfast she had this morning.

"Sweetie are you okay?" Angela rubbed circles on her back while guiding her to the couch.

Brennan shook her head and took a ship of water from the bottle Angela offered to her. "Not really. I've been throwing up for the last couple of days." Something clicked in her mind; she was due to have her period a week ago but with all the stress she just thought it was because of that; but now she knew; the nausea, the dizzy spells, throwing up in the morning, feeling tired. She was a doctor after all and she just knew she was pregnant; she knew the signs. "Ange I think I'm pregnant."


	4. Finding Out

**4. Finding Out**

Angela looked at her friend with wide eyes. "Sweetie are you sure? I mean not that I'm not happy for you I am. You know how much I love to be an aunt, but when did you do the horizontal mambo?"

"What does me doing a dance horizontally have anything to do with me thinking I'm pregnant, Angela?"

"It's a joke sweetie it means; 'when did you have sex'. Well what makes you think your pregnant?"

This part Brennan wasn't sure she could tell Angela, just the thought of the night that she spend with Booth, the only night she spend with him, made her think about how much she really missed him and how much she actually loves him. "Well the night before Booth was..." She couldn't say it so Angela just nodded that she understood which night Brennan was referring to. "Well Booth came over after we had dinner at the diner, he brought pie." Brennan explained but Angela interrupted her before she could continue.

"Sweetie you don't like pie, or do you?"

"No I don't like pie that's why Booth also brought vegan ice-cream for me." This she said with a twinkle in her eye, how thoughtful it was that Booth brought special vegan ice-cream for her because she doesn't like pie. This made her think how special he actually was and how lucky she was to have such a man as Seeley Booth as her partner, dear friend and for a short period of time her boyfriend.

"Oh sweetie, that was so thoughtful of him." Angela couldn't stop the smile that was crossing her face before she realised that her friend was now trying to fight back the tears that started to show in her eyes again. "I'm so sorry sweetie; I know how much you love him and how much he means to you." Angela told Brennan.

"How can you know when I only realised how much I love him that night?" The tears she was trying to hide now came rolling down her red flushed cheeks.

"Because I can see it the way you looked at him, how you two always bickered. It was written all over your face sweetie. Everyone knew not to mess with your feelings for him."

Brennan nodded her head and smiled sadly. "What I'm about to tell you can you please not scream?" Angela laughed and nodded her head for her to continue. "So Booth came over; and when I went to wash our plates I could feel him standing behind me. I turned around to see that he was standing merely inches away from me. When I asked him what he was doing he said; 'testing my fantasy'. I didn't know what to do Ange so I just stood there; the only thing I could say was; 'what fantasy?' you know what he said to that?" Angela not really hearing Brennan's question because she could only imagine what happened next. "Angela?"

"Huh ow sorry sweetie; I was lost in thought, sorry what did you say?"

"He said that it wouldn't really be testing if he told me. Then he kissed me; I swear to god Ange, all I could hear was my own heartbeat and hoping that he wouldn't stop kissing me. The next I know his shirt was on the floor."

"O my god you had sex didn't you?" Angela asked her friend with a little too much happiness in her voice then intended.

"No Angela, we didn't have sex." Angela looked confused at her friend. "We made love." She whispered and tears escaped down her cheeks again.

"So, that still leaves open the question why you think your preg... Oh my god... you didn't use a condom? And Booth is the father?" Angela asked with so much surprise on her face and in her voice that she didn't even recognised her own voice.

"No Angela, we didn't we were too busy with each other that we both forget and to be honest I hadn't even thought about it until I realised I was late. Angela please I need to get a test done before I can be sure and before that can you please keep this to yourself I can't deal with other people knowing this right now; I miss him to damn much to think about it."

"Sure sweetie. But sweetie if you are; you are not alone. I'm here and you know I would be by your side every step of the way."

"Thanks Ange, now I think we should go."

"Yes, let's go. Oh and I'm here for you sweetie; you've got my shoulder if you need it."

"I know you told me that thanks Ange."

"No problem sweetie." And with the two women walked out of the Jeffersonian out to the car and drove to the cemetery.


	5. Booth's Funeral

**5. Booth's Funeral**

The drive to the cemetery was quiet, when they got there Angela parker the car and took hold of Brennan. "Are you ready for this sweetie?" Brennan who was now clutching Angela hand even tighter making her knuckles turn white looked at Angela and nodded her head. Brennan's legs felt like jelly when she stepped out of the car and felt like she was on autopilot; not really knowing in her mind that she was walking but found herself minutes later among family and friends of Booth.

"I knew Seeley Booth, he was a good man who earned my respect and my affection and I don't like many people. Booth had a selfless commitment in his work, first in the military and then the FBI. Three weeks ago he made the ultimate sacrifice giving his life to safe his partner." Caroline Julian said; as soon as she heard those words the tears came crashing down and she couldn't stand anymore so she let herself slide down on the chair, with Angela still at her side.

'_Why is she crying? I gave my list to the FBI so they could tell her I'm not really dead. Bones never cries. What's wrong with her? She's is so going to kick my ass when she founds out no one told her I wasn't really dead. That I only did this to get that scumbag_.' Those were the words he could only think about, and the pain in his heart he felt at the sight before him as he looked down at his partner-love-best friend.

'_Get it together Tempe. You need to remember all the good he has done. And all the good that will be in his child may I pray to GOD that I am caring his child.' _Then at that moment it hit her. '_Oh no, what about Parker? Who is going to tell him that his daddy died so that she could live? Who is going to come into my office and say; let's go Bones, we've got a case grab your gear and let's go? Who is going to call me BONES?' _She could still hear Caroline speak about the dear life of her partner.

"And in that brave act he showed us all of the greatness we are all capable of. May God's Mercy and Love Shine on Seeley Booth as He Takes His Place beside the Lord."

Brennan could see a man walking forward towards Booth's coffin with his hand in his jacket as to take something out of it. "Excuse me." She could hear someone calling from behind her and making his way through the small group of people. 'W_hat the hell is going on?' _As she looked down at the two man fighting right at her feet; then she saw his face.

"Booth?" she asked in a whisper. '_What? How could this be? Booth?' _The two men in front of her made their way towards the coffin where they both landed in top of the it still fighting. Knocking it over Angela could see the fear on Brennan's face and held on to her only to be pushed back as her friend made her way towards the coffin grabbing one of the arms of the dummy, and hit the man who was now fighting with the non-dead- Booth. She hit the man right in his face and knocked him unconscious.

"Thanks Bones, nice shot by the way." The sound of his voice made her freeze; shocked. A millions thoughts going through her mind, the last thing she could remember was feeling the warm hand of Angela on her back and the sharp pain she felt in her stomach and then everything went black.

"BONES?" As Booth saw his partner-love-best friend fall down it only took him half of a second to rush to her side and pick her up in his arms. "Angela what is wrong with her? Someone call an ambulance, NOW!" Angela who didn't hear the question the no non-dead- Booth was asking looked down at her friend terrified and with only one thought going through her mind '_the baby'._


	6. Emergency Department

**6. Emergency Department**

Booth was pacing the hallways of the hospital waiting to hear something about Brennan when he saw her doctor approach. "Family of Temperance Brennan?" He asked Booth who nodded his head and shook the doctors hand.

"Seeley Booth." He introduced himself and the doctor nodded his head.

"Can I ask if Temperance has a boyfriend or husband?" He looked at Angela who looked at Booth who was looking back at her. She nodded her head and Booth turned back to the doctor.

"Yeah, I am." Cam, Hodgins and Zack gasped but kept quiet. The doctor nodded his head and motioned for him to come with him. "I took some blood tests and her hCG levels are high which means that she's pregnant. The stress that's been put on her body is not good for the baby and caused her to have stomach cramps; allot like a miscarriage." Booth looked shocked at the doctor. "The baby is fine mister Booth. But Temperance really needs to keep calm during her pregnancy because this was already a close call. Anymore stress and she might lose the baby."

"Can I see her?"

The doctor smiled and nodded his head. "You can but I think it's only wise to only let her have one visitor at the time; and I'd like to keep her overnight." Booth nodded his head again and walked over to the rest of the group.

"She's okay… uhm… she's pregnant. Doctor says only one visitor at the time and he wants to keep her overnight." Angela nodded her head and walked over to Booth hugging him tightly.

"You okay?" She asked when they broke apart.

"Did you know?" When Angela nodded her head he breathed in deeply. "How long?"

Angela already knew what he was asking and smiled at him; laying a comforting hand on his arm. "Booth you're the father." Booth laughed and looked at Angela again before nearly jumping in the air with joy. Everyone laughed and hugged the new father to be.

"I'm going to see her now and stay with her and I'll let you know how everything goes." They all nodded and looked as he walked into the room the doctor was waiting at.

Brennan didn't know what to say, the only thing she was looking at was the inside of her eyes. Still processing that was indeedpregnant with Booth's child. The thought of Booth made her think about what happened earlier today at the funeral. '_Booth is alive, he really is alive, but why didn't he tell me. Doesn't he know how much he means to me? Wasn't that night that we spend together as special for him as it was for me?' _A knock on her door brought her out to reality. "Come in." And there he was; standing here 'Alive'.

'_Ow god she looks even more beautiful that last time I saw her. God I missed her so much and it's only been three weeks. I love her so much and now she's carrying my child and oh no- she never wanted to have children.' _ With the sound of her voice asking for him his heart made a little jump; he missed her allot, he missed hearing her voice, seeing her beautiful face, missed their 'Guy Hugs'. "Hey Bones, how are you doing?"

The sound of his voice made her so happy but also so confused and emotional at the same time, he was alive, she could've only prayed for this day to come. She was asking God everyday if it was a dream, or more to say Nightmare. "Oh my god, Booth your alive." It only took him second to be by her side and take her into his arms as he could see the tears welling up in her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Bones; they should've told you that I wasn't really dead. They bureau had to fake my death to catch this bastard. I'm so sorry. If it wasn't for me you wouldn't be here right now." Booth was the first one to pull away from the intense hug that seemed to last forever and planned a kiss on her lips he longed for, for those weeks that he couldn't see her or talk to her. He pulled away and saw the tears rolling down her cheeks. She cupped his cheek in her hands and looked him in the eyes.

"You're really here?" She asked in a whisper and Booth nodded his head leaning down again to kiss the beautiful woman laying in the bed. Brennan pulled him down onto the bed and held onto him like her life depended on it. "Bones? Are you okay? What's wrong honey?"

"I'm fine. Just so happy that you're alive and here." She whispered and Booth smiled into her neck placing a small kiss there on the sensitive spot he knew she had. He felt he move a little and then he was laying in the bed with her; her head pillowed on his chest and their hands linked together on his stomach. Booth couldn't do anything but smile at the beautiful woman who now lay in his arms on the small hospital bed. "Bones...?" He had to know what she was going to do.

"Mmm?" she sturred a little in his arms and then looked up at him with a questioning look, waiting for him to speak.

"Bones, we are, I mean you are..." He didn't need to say anything else because she knew what he was talking about.

"Pregnant; I know. Are you okay with that?" She asked concerned that he didn't want to have a child with her.

"I'm more than okay with it Bones; I love you and I want a whole house full of babies with you." He smiled but then his face turned serious. "Are you okay with that? I know you always said you didn't want to have children or…." She laid a finger on his lips to stop him from talking before placing a gently but passionate kiss on his lips.

"I'm as happy as I've ever been Booth. I want everything with you and it starts with this little one." She rolled onto her back and laid his hands on her stomach, looking into his eyes and smiling.


	7. Bad Dream

**7. Bad Dream**

_**11 weeks later**_

'_Come on, Come On, Booth! You're going to make it, Come On! COME ONE BOOTH, COME ON! You can do this. Come one, come on, Booth! It's going to be fine, Come one, BOOTH! !'_

"Bones?" Booth tried so shake Brennan awake because she started to kick him and hit him, but no matter what he did it didn't seem to wake her up. "BONES!" he yelled a bit louder and then she looked at him, eyes full of tears and threw her arms around his neck. It seemed like no matter how long ago it was that she still dreamt of that night that her now fiancé was shot. It was now 11 weeks and she still had that bad dream, the dream where Booth had to shake her awake and nearly comfort her for an entire night that everything was alright and that he was alive and that they were going to be okay, that it was only a dream.

"Booth I'm so sorry I woke you up again." Brennan pulled out of the hug and looked at Booth who had a guilty look on his face. "Booth please don't blame yourself, it's not your fault. I understand it was a whole government thing." Booth who still felt guilty after 11 weeks still blamed himself for the bad dreams his fiancé was having, if he only didn't have to go undercover to catch that bastard and pretend he was dead.

"But Bones, if it wasn't for me if I didn't pretend I was dead you wouldn't have to go through this every night over and over again."

"Booth please, it's okay. I know it will take a while before the dreams stop but look at us, you talked me into marrying you and we are expecting a child together." Brennan said with a smile on her face and looked at the flashy ring Booth bought her only 5 weeks after they found out they were going to have a baby.

"_Flashback"_

_Booth and Brennan were out to dinner after a case that was only to easy for them to solve. Booth had rang her earlier that day to tell her that they had dinner reservations at eight o'clock and that he would pick her up from her place. Only he wouldn't tell her where they were going so the only question she asked him was what she had to wear. "Wear that cute black dress you have, you know the one that comes over your knees, I love it when you wear that one." _

_Brennan chuckled. "Okay Booth, but only because you asked me too, so pick me up at seven?"_

"_Yes, on the dot. See you then, bye honey."_

"_Okay, bye Booth." Brennan had to chuckle a little from the cute little nickname he called her 'honey, ha-ha so cute.'_

_It was nearly seven and Brennan was standing in her wardrobe looking herself over to see if she looked okay. 'Make-up? Check, Accessories? Check. Shoes, damn it where did I leave them' she was going over in her mind thinking where she left her shoes she was so sure of herself that she left them right beside her bed but they weren't there. Right then she heard a knock on her door and looked at her alarm clock. 'Seven o'clock on the dot. Typical Booth.' Brennan chuckled and hurried herself to the door. When she opened it there she saw him in a black tuxedo. "Wow you look handsome there Booth." Brennan said as she stepped aside to let Booth in. _

"_And you, look at you, you are absolutely gorgeous." Booth said looking up and down wide eyed and his mouth open. _

"_You know Booth you can catch flies with that thing if you don't close it." Booth couldn't held back the laughter that was about to hit him when he heard Bones day that. _

"_Good one Bones, but where are you shoes?"_

"_Ah damn it, yes I was looking for them I can't remember where I left them, I thought I left them beside my bed but I can't seem to find them there."_

"_You know Bones, maybe you should look with your eyes instead with you noise because they are on the table right in front of you." Brennan couldn't stop cursing herself, she knew she was having some hormone problems what with being pregnant and all, that little thing inside her; that tiny human being that she and Booth created that wasn't even four centimetres yet was making her lose her mind._

"_I don't know what that means." Brennan put on her shoes and walked over to Booth who held the door open. "You ready to go Miss Brennan?" He asked holding out his arm for her, she slid her arm into his and walked out of her apartment. They were eating in a little Italian restaurant that Booth found just a little over a week ago and thought this was the perfect place for his plan._

"_You know Bones," Booth took a hold of Brennan's hand. "We've known each other for over 3 years now, and we've been dating for nearly 12 weeks no, although I've known from day 1 that I loved you." He was getting a bit nervous and Brennan could feel that. _

"_Booth are you okay? " Brennan looking a bit worried but as soon as she felt him relax she knew he was okay; she smiled at him and he continued. _

"_And I know it's soon and all but we are expecting a child together and I would hate to bring our child into this world with parents that are not you know married." Brennan's eyes went wide and filled up with tears when she saw Booth going on one knee. "Temperance Brennan, mother of my child, love of my life, will you marry me?"_

_Brennan found herself speechless for once in her life. "Oh... I ...Booth... I love you."_

"_Does that mean a yes?" he asked kind of confused._

"_Yes, that means Yes." Brennan said and kissed him._

_=== end flashback===_

"I couldn't have asked for anything more or better in my life" Brennan pressed a kiss on his lips and nestled herself back into his arms. "And tomorrow we will see what brought us together." She said with a big smile on her face and Booth knew that they were going to be okay. They slowly fell back to sleep and without any nightmares.

"Bones wake up honey; we are going to be so late. Bones wake up." Booth was running through the room picking up his clothes and putting them on as he tried to wake up Bones.

"Booth what are you doing?" Brennan looked up at the clock which read 8:15. "Oh god Booth why didn't you wake me up? We have to be at the doctors at nine for the ultrasound."

"Bones I tried to wake you, never mind can we just hurry up." At 8:55 they arrived at the doctors clinic and both nearly jumped out of the car and ran towards the waiting room.

"Temperance Brennan" They could hear their doctor call her.

"Yes, that me." She stood up and followed the doctor into the little room. "Booth, come on." Booth who was still sitting in the waiting area looking kind of pale didn't know what he had to do, 'Walk in with her? Does she want me there?'

"Huh, what? Oh yeah, coming." Booth could see the tears in Brennan's eyes when the picture of their tiny little baby came up on the screen. "Wow, there is a strong little man in there."

"Booth, how do you know that it's going to be a boy? The change is fifty-fifty."

"I know Bones, but listen to it."

"I know Booth, isn't it wonderful." Brennan started to cry again while she listened carefully to her child's heartbeat.

Booth grabbed Brennan's hand and kissed it, moved over to her head and kissed her forehead; whispering in her ear. "I'm so proud of you honey, I love you."

"I love you too Booth."


	8. Sorry

**8. Sorry**

It was late at night when Booth and Brennan came back from work. Brennan was too tired and plopped herself down onto the couch with the ultrasound picture they had gotten this morning. When Brennan had shown it to Angela the only thing she could talk about all day was how happy she was to becoming an aunt and kept talking about baby clothes and organising the baby shower. "You know Angela is so excited about becoming an aunt the only thing I heard today was her squealing every time I saw her." Brennan laughed and Booth did too.

"I'm just going to take a shower honey, can I get you anything before I go?" Booth who was now sitting next to Brennan looking at the picture she had in her hand.

"No, I'm okay thank you." Brennan smiled at him, gave him a quick kiss and smacked it bottom when he walked away.

"Auw, what was that for?" he asked while rubbing his sore arse cheek.

Brennan chuckled. "Something I always wanted to do" she sticked out her tong and waved her arm that he had to go and have a shower. Booth chuckled and walked toward the bedroom/bathroom. He turned around to look at his beautiful fiancé one more time who was again sitting with the picture in her hand. When Booth got to the bedroom and flicked on the light he could see Brennan's diary open on her nightstand. For her own privacy he went towards it and wanted to close it until he saw the words she wrote down where smeared, probably because she had been crying when she wrote it down.

_Dear diary, It's only been two days since Booth is gone. Though it seems like an eternity. Death is sad in many ways, and no word can describe how I feel. I always knew he was there for me when I need him. Our guy hugs that always seem to last longer than they were supposed to . When I look up at the sky, I imagine him looking down at me. It makes me so mad and so sad to know that I will never hear him say Bones again, or that we will never share any of our guy hugs anymore. There is only one thing that I regret every single day more and more, I've never told him how much he means to me, how much I loved him and now I will never get the change to do that. And I would do anything to be able to say that to him ANYTHING. That look on his face when he looked at me just after he got shot is stuck I my head and I can't get it out of my mind. I miss him so much; more then I think he will ever have thought I would miss him. This morning I heard a song on the radio that I found that described what I felt in every sense possible._

_We had no time  
To be together  
Each day we had  
I tried to hold  
We had no time  
To be together  
This was the man  
That I have loved  
All the love  
All the laughter  
Will they ever  
Be enough?_

_Why? Oh Why?  
Why here? Why now?  
Why can't I have the man I love?_

_Don't say  
Don't dare to say  
I won't see him  
One more time  
Don't say  
That he's gone away  
I close my eyes  
And I see him smile  
I feel his arms  
Around my heart  
As they should be  
As they are_

_Why? Oh Why?  
Why here? Why now?  
Why can't I have the man I love?_

_We had no time  
To be together  
Each day we had  
I tried to hold  
We had no time  
To be together  
He was the man  
That I have loved_

_I miss him more and more. Some day's I feel like I can't go on but then I think again. That night that we shared was so special for me; so passionate; I just have to remember all the good things about him. But there will never be anybody like Seeley Booth, he is one of a kind, and I was so, so, so lucky to have him in my life and to be one of me closes best friends. Every day I pray to god thanking him for sending this dear man to me, without him I wouldn't be the person I am today._

_Love Temperance._

Booth could hear footsteps behind him and he turned around to see Brennan walking towards him. "Booth, what are you doing?" Temperance could see the tears that rolled down his cheeks and then how red his eyes were. "Booth, what's wrong what are you doi...?" She couldn't finish the question as she could see why he had been crying. The things that she wrote in her diary only two days after he was gone.

"Temperance, I am so, so sorry I never meant for any of this to happen to you."

"Booth, you weren't supposed to read that; you know a diary is private." She walked over to Booth and hugged him. She could feel his sobs wrecking his body and the tears through her shirt on her shoulders.

"Tempe, I didn't mean to, it was open I was meaning to close it but then I saw that words where smeared by tears and I wanted to know what I did to you, I had to know, and I am so sorry I really am I never meant to hurt you like this."

"Booth, will you stop saying you're sorry. I know what the FBI made you do. It is not your fault. And hey, we are here now aren't we. Together, with a baby on the way; everything we could have asked for."

Booth was the first to pull away from the hug. He looked into Brennan's deep blue ocean eyes and could only see the love and desire she had for him. He pulled her close again and kissed her fiercely. He just needed to feel her touch. He wanted to explain with his intensions how sorry he was; even though she already forgave him. They pulled away and Booth's hands landed on top of Brennan stomach. He leaned down and spoke to the baby. "Hi there, I don't know if you can hear me, probably not since you only tiny and won't have ears yet." Brennan looked down with so much emotion in her eyes; she was so happy right now. "But I promise you and your mommy that I will never leave you two ever again. I love you both so much and I can't wait to meet you." He kissed her stomach and gave another quick kiss to Bones and went into the bathroom.

Booth took of his clothes and turned on the shower, still in his own little world. '_How could I have done that to her? What was I thinking she could manage? _Then two warm arms pulled him back to reality. "Mind if I join?" Brennan asked him kissing his shoulder blade.

"Hi, no off course not. Bones I just need you to know…" Booth started to state but Brennan cut him off with a kiss

"If you are going to say you're sorry one more time I'm going to bed and not go in the shower with you." she said with a grin and a playful look on her face.

"No, I was just going to say…" Brennan kisses him again. "Bones can you stop kissing me please so I can say what I want." Booth said with a playful tone "Not that I mind you kissing me, no nothing like that but I have to say this. I love you so much, always will. Never doubt that okay? You mean too much to me. I will never hurt you EVER." Brennan couldn't help herself and kissed him again, but this time more passionately. "Bones, can we still…" he pointed to her stomach and their lower section making Brennan laugh. "Well you know, or will I hurt the baby?" Booth had the biggest grin on his face that Brennan has ever seen. She couldn't help it but laugh and gave him a playful push towards the shower and he knew exactly what her answer was.


	9. Baby Talk

**9. Baby talk**

Booth turned them both around in the direction to the shower when Brennan surprised him by kissing him yet again. They stumbled their way into the shower and both pulled back for oxygen. He couldn't believe that in that small second that he turned his back on her she was already out of her clothes. This woman seems to amaze him every day a little more. He took a step back to look at his beautiful fiancé and he couldn't help but notice that there was a tiny bump on her stomach; it wasn't much if you didn't know she was pregnant you wouldn't see it; but he saw in none the less.. He walked up to her, grabbed her hands and put them on her stomach and gave her a huge smile. "We did that." He met her eyes and then looked down at their enlaced fingers. "You are so beautiful, Temperance. So god damn beautiful." He met her eyes again, and saw he cheeks turn a slight pink colour. She looked up at him and gave him a hug.

"Thank you." She whispered in his ear. As she pulled back from their hug, he pulled her back and kissed her passionately. Pushing her back against the cold wall, he moved his body against her; a loud moan escaping her throat when her hard sensitive nipples brushed against his chest . He could feel with every single touch how ready she was for him.

Sliding her fingers down his chest, round his hips and giving his ass a little squeeze. She heard a little groan escape his lips. Satisfied with her intensions she brought her hands over to the his front and grabbed his shaft. "Oh, god... No, No, No, not tonight... oh, Tempe... stop... please. . I want to be inside... YOU... when I come..." grabbing her hands he locked them behind her back and kissed her. Making his way down to her collarbone, from left to right, from right to left leaving open mouth kisses. He smiled when he heard her protest his actions when he made his way up to meet her mouth again. But before she could protest again he positioned himself in front of her entrance and moved into her slowly making the pleasure more thriving. He stood still there for a moment inside of her both trying to catch their breaths.

They both kept thinking back to that night, their first night together. Booth had said to Brennan that he didn't want to risk losing the baby and said he rather wait until they had their first ultrasound, so this was only the first time after his non-death-FBI-conspiracy-undercover-gig. With that said it didn't mean they still had fun he just wouldn't have sex with her. Even though how hard she tried to convince him that it wouldn't have any effect on the baby he still wasn't going to do it. Slowly moving in and out of her, they both were still so surprised at how perfectly they fit together.

"Oh, yes, Booth."

"Oh god, feels... so... GOD... damn... right." Booth managed to get out before thrusting back into her harder and faster. He knew that there wasn't anything this amazing than being inside his beautiful fiancé. She also knew that no matter how many man she slept with, none would ever give her the pleasure that he did, it just felt too damn right as he had stated before.

With those last thoughts, he thrust into her again and she met him; her walls contracted around him as she released around him. When he felt her orgasm wracking her body he couldn't hold back anymore and shot his own release inside her. When he pulled out Brennan let out a disapproving growl making Booth laugh. "Come on Bones, I can't stay in you forever." As soon as those words were out of his mouth he wished he hadn't said them. He could see the tears rolling down her face and immediately pulled her into his embrace. "Oh Bones, I'm so..." but thinking what she said to him before he cut himself off. "Did I hurt you, are you okay. Oh god did I hurt the baby?" he looked so worried; he didn't know what made her cry.

"Booth, I'm fine. It's just...tears of joy. You could never hurt me or the baby, its only tiny, will you relax and stop worrying you will hurt our baby."

He couldn't help but smile and whisper in her ear "I love you. Come on lets dry off and get to bed huh?" he pulled away and handed her a towel.

They made their way back into the bedroom, put on their pyjamas'. Well not really, he was wearing boxer and an old FBI shirt and she was wearing a shirt that she took from Booth's apartment the night after he was shot.

"Bones, is that my shirt?" he asked with a cocky grin on his face.

"Yes, it is Booth. You don't mind do you?"

"No Bones, please. But how did you get it?"

"Well two nights after that whole thing happened at the Checkers Box I went to you apartment. I couldn't deal with you being gone and I needed to feel you around me, your scent still lingered on my pillow but after a day it was gone so I went to your apartment and slept in your shirts. She explained to him with tears welling up in her eyes yet again for the hundred time that day.

"Ssssh... it's okay, I'll won't leave you or our baby ever again."

"I love you so much, Booth"

"I love you too Bones, so, so, so much."

Leading her down on the bed, he sat down beside her while she layed down on the bed. "And I love you too little one very much." Brennan giggled; she found it so funny how he would keep talking to the baby. "And what are you giggling about huh?"

"Nothing, I just think it's really cute and funny when you talk to the baby. It's kind of soothing in a way, if you know what I mean." Booth nodded gave her a kiss and lay down beside her. She quickly turned her back towards him and let him snuggle up behind her. He wrapped his arm around her belly and the other under her head. '_My arm is going to be so sore in the morning, ugh, man what am I talking about. Who cares? The most beautiful woman is in my arms carrying my baby. Who can complain?' _

"Good night Booth."

"Good night Bones." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and he fell into a comfortable sleep.

'_I feel so safe with his arms around me. Like no one in the world can harm me. No, no, he won't let anyone even touch me if it was up to him. So cute, how he's afraid that he's going to hurt the baby. So overprotective. Yet I can't complain, that's what I love about him. I feel so complete with him here with me. Like this all was meant to be from day one.' _With that last thought on her mind she drifted off to a nice comfortable saf_e _sleep.


	10. Week 25

**10. Week 25**

Brennan was stirring in the sheets, dreaming_. 'Brennan was looking up at the person that was lying on top of her; she didn't know how she got there or who she was doing it with. The person underneath her had no face, it confused Brennan even more. But she was enjoying herself. The person was kissing down her collarbone, down to her breasts and to her belly; slowly kissing its way down to her thigh down to her folds. "Ah yes... please!" Brennan could hear herself beg. She wasn't the kind of person that begged. But this made her feel so good that she couldn't control what she was saying. Slowly the person with no face pushed its fingers inside of her and sucked her clit in its mouth; Brennan couldn't control her scream and moans. "So close... so..." Brennan could feel herself shiver from the orgasm wrecking her body; the person with no face made its way up to kiss her. She could taste herself on its lips. And as soon as she opened her eyes she wished she didn't. "Hodgins?" Brennan couldn't believe what she saw; the person that made her come was 'Hodgins?' _

Booth's could feel Brennan shiver and heard her moans._ 'She must be having a dream about me.' _He though with a smile which disappeared when he heard her say. "Hodgins"

"Bones, honey? Wake up babe." He gently shook her awake. Brennan heard Booth calling for her and opened her eyes to see Booth staring down at her with a cheeky smile on his face.

"Booth?"

"Hey sunshine, you had a nice dream about Hodgins, huh?" he chuckled.

"What? No I didn't. What makes you say that?" she squeaked.

"Well, I heard you moan and first I thought it was because you were having a dream about me, but then you said 'Hodgins' so it was kind of obvious."

"You know how much I hate these pregnancy hormones; they drive me nuts; first a dream about Angela, then Cam and now Hodgins. What the hell is wrong with me?" She knew she was being illogical but she didn't like the dreams she was having; they were taking a toll on their sex life and she didn't like it; nor did Booth. Booth could see how uncomfortable Brennan was and pulled her into a tight hug as best he could with her belly now in the way. Brennan tried to be as close to Booth ass he could but with her belly in the way she couldn't get as close as she wanted to.

She pulled back and Booth could see the tears in her eyes and wondered what was wrong. "Booth it's not fair. I feel like an elephant. I'm huge, fat, my boobs hurt like hell and there are getting bigger by the day."

"Hey, you are not fat. Yes you're getting a little bit rounder but Bones; there is actually a human being growing inside you. And your boobs are great, I love it that they are getting bigger by the day." Booth said with a huge smile on his face. Which made Brennan a little uncomfortable '_what is he saying that my boobs weren't good before I got pregnant?' _As if Booth could read he mind he corrected himself, "not that your boobs weren't fine before" he gave her a reassuring smile. "But I think you look even more beautiful when you're pregnant. Every time I see you, you're glowing and I love I did that to you, that I was able to make this baby with you. You're body is changing babe because we have a human being growing inside you."

Brennan looked up at him and gave him a smile. She thought again of the words he had spoken to her and her eyes welled up with tears. "I love you Booth, I don't deserve someone like you. I am the luckiest person alive right now."

"Hey, shhh; you mean I don't deserve someone as hot, smart, beautiful and caring person like you. And I am the luckiest person alive. Bones you are my world. You mean everything to me and you gave me the biggest gift in live possible." He kissed her on top of her head turned her face towards him. "Bones..." before he could continue Bones cut him off.

"What gift may that be? Because I don't think I'm that much of a good gift giver."

"Bones, you gave me your heart, your love, your life something you didn't believe in but you gave it to me. You are giving me the most beautiful child anyone can ask for. You always said you didn't want any children and here you are pregnant with my child. That is huge Bones. Things you never believed in, you're giving it to me." He looked at her and could see that the tears multiplied and where rolling down her cheeks now. He wiped away her tears with his thumb and gave her a slow and sensual kiss. When their lips met Brennan gasped, but gave as much passion to that kiss as he did.

"Booth." She began but was cut off when he kissed her again. "Booth, please. That is the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me and you don't know how much that means to me. And I hope that our child may have all your emotions and believings; even in God." Her tone so soft and slow. "But, our child will have my beauty." Brennan joked and giggled when she said this, Booth burst into laughter with her.

"Can we go back to sleep now, but will you hold me so I can have a dream about you instead of someone from the squint squad?" Brennan giggled again looking up at Booth.

"Off course, I would hold my beautiful pregnant fiancé." Booth answered with a smile. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid a hand on her belly. After a minute Booth almost jumped out of bed in a defence stand. "Whoa what was that?"

"Booth relax it was just a kick; I felt it today faintly but this was the strongest one yet."

"Whoa, we've got ourselves a little soccer player here." He rubbed over her belly again and could feel the baby kick again. "Bones, when we go to the ultrasound tomorrow, I want to know the sex of the baby but only if you're okay with it. Are you?" he asked her with his puppy dog eyes.

"Booth, don't give me your puppy dog eyes. You know I won't be able to resist you now. And I don't want to know, but if you really want to know you can." She gave him a smile and curled back into him.

"Thanks Bones. I love you."

"You're welcome Booth. I love you to. Good night."

The next morning they woke up. Had breakfast together and drove to the doctors practice. When they were called they walked into the little room, Brennan got on the bed and Booth stood next to her holding her hand.

"Good morning Dr. Brennan and Mr. Booth. How are we feeling today?" The doctor shook Booth's hand and laid a hand on Brennan shoulder.

"I'm good." Brennan said looking up at Booth.

"Great, now let's have a look okay." Brennan rolled up her shirt and took Booth's hand again. She was quite nervous. It was three weeks since she last seen her baby. The doctor put the gel on and put the scanner on Brennan's belly. Shortly after they could hear a strong heartbeat.

"Whoa. That is amazing." Booth listened to the strong heartbeat of his child and was looking wide eyed at the little picture on the screen. Booth kissed Brennan, but could see that she was looking at the doctor who had a strange searching look on his face. Dr. Blake had been staring at the screen for the last five minutes.

"What is wrong?" Brennan asked with a concern look on her face. "Is there something wrong with the baby?"

The doctor who now had a smile on his face was looking at them. "Everything is fine with the baby, but I guess I should say babies.


	11. Change

**11. Change**

Brennan looked at Booth confused; her brain not absorbing the truth of them having twins yet. "Babies? As in more than one?" Booth asked the doctor who nodded his head and have them a reassuring smile.

"Yes, Mr. Booth you will be having twins." Booth looked at Bones who had a big smile on her face.

"Booth we are going to have to buy things double now." Booth looked at his beautiful fiancé; he would have thought she was going to flip out because she was always the kind of person that never wanted to have children; and now that there were having twins he would have thought she was going to flip out for sure.

"I know Bones, I can't believe it. We are having twins." Booth clapped his hands and kissed Bones.

Bones had a confused look on her face as she pulled away from Booth's grasp. "Yes, Booth I know I believe the doctor just told us that but did you hear me, we have to buy **double** the things for the babies now."

"I know Bones are you okay babe?" Booth looked at Brennan and could see the worry in her eyes.

The doctor looked at the two and saw that they needed some time alone and left for the door. "I'll give you two sometime alone and be back to tell you the sex of the babies if you still want to know?" The Doctor gave Booth a questioning look waiting for his responds.

"Yes, thank you doctor I would love to know."

"Booth, what if I'm not a good mother? What if I fail with our kids? What if you won't love me anymore because I can't handle the stress and won't be the same anymore?" Booth cut her off by lightly kissing her.

"You will be an excellent mother Bones, I've seen you with Parker and when we had to take care of Andy. You were great with them. And I will love you no matter what, I've always loved you and always will." Booth caught a tear with his thumb as it slipped over Bones' cheek.

"I love you too Booth." Brennan pulled his face forward and kissed him again this time more passionately. They were cut off by someone clearing their throat. The doctor had walked back into the room to give them details about the sex of their babies.

"Sorry to disturb you but I've got the sex of the baby's if you still want to know." The doctor gave them a smile and made his way over to Bones' side. He printed out the picture and handed it to Booth. Booth gave Brennan a look of questioning. "Booth, I want to know. I know I said I wanted it to be a surprise but I want to know now. We have to buy things double and that will take a while and we have to make up their rooms that will take time too. And I don't want to wait till we have them to decide their names or the colour of their room. I want to know." Bones gave Booth a smile and Booth returned it. Booth looked at the doctor and gave him a nod, saying that he could tell them.

"Well, as you can see here." The doctor pointed to the picture. "Your left baby is a girl." At those exact words Brennan got tears in her eyes and looked over at Booth who was mirroring her. "And..." The doctor continued." Your right baby is a boy." He handed them back the picture and walked out of the room shutting the door behind him.

Booth and Bones were quiet for what seemed like an eternity. Booth broke their silence. "A boy and a girl. Wow." Booth looked over at Brennan who was clutching the picture against her chest.

"I'm going to be the best mother ever to you two." Booth noticed he wasn't next to her anymore. He made his way over to her side again, grabbed a chair and laid his hands on her rounded belly.

"Hello, you two. I'm your daddy. I love you two very, very much. And I love your mummy two." He looked up at Brennan who was looking at him tears welling up in her eyes again. She couldn't believe how lucky she was. She was engaged to the love of her life and was now caring his babies and her babies off course but if you would have asked her three years ago if she would have known where she would be in three years she would have said. 'In some foreign country digging up 500 years old bones.'

"And your mummy is the best person I know and the smartest woman I've ever loved. The first person I've ever loved so much that my heart aches when I'm not around her." Booth could feel Brennan's hand making its way to his head and he could feel her stroking his hair. Booth made his way up her body and looked in those beautiful ocean blue eyes. "I love you Temperance Brennan." With that he kissed her and she returned the kiss with the same amount of passion she felt right then and there in her heart in that moment.

"I love you too Seeley Booth." She enjoyed calling him Seeley the way it rolled of her tong it felt right.

"Come on let's go home." He gave Brennan a quick kiss and helped her of the bed. Leading her out of the room with his hand on the small of her back and the other on her belly. He couldn't believe how beautiful she was and how lucky he was. They were on their way home to Brennan's apartment where they had spent the last three months. Booth only ever went back to his apartment to grab some new clean clothes.

Brennan broke their silence first. "Booth I think we should we should move in together." Brennan blurted out that made Booth jump a little. He looked at her, wide eyed. He didn't know if he heard her right, he wanted to say something but Brennan cut him off. "We are engaged and I'm carrying twins. Yours. And you rarely go home now; you've been at my apartment for the last three months and only go home when you need clean clothes. I was just thinking you already practically live with me." Brennan was starting to ramble but Booth cut her off.

"Bones," he started and put a hand on her knee. "I would love to move in with you or maybe we can even look for a house. Because your apartment isn't really that big and if there are going to be two more people living there within the next few months I think we should look for a bigger place."

"I know." Brennan started. "I've got the day off tomorrow, maybe we can have a look around for a place; check out some real-estate places."

"It like that, I just have a meeting with Cullen first thing in the morning but after that I'm free to go house hunting with you." Booth gave her a smile and parked the car. He turned around and kissed Brennan passionately. Booth could feel his arousal coming up and tried to make his way over to Brennan.

"Uhm, Booth." Brennan tried to say but was cut off by Booth kissing her again. Only when he was short of breath he pulled away only for a second. "Booth, you know I'm 6 months pregnant right, and sitting in a car with a huge belly. Not the ideal place to do what you are thinking about doing right now."

Booth giggled at her statement. "Sorry Bones, you're just too damn hot and sexy. I couldn't help myself. Let's go upstairs and I'll show you a blast from the past."

"Booth, I don't understand why a movie would have anything to do with a movie."

"It's just... never mind Bones let's just go upstairs take a shower and make the night about you." He waggled his eyebrows and made his way out of the car. Walking around he opened her door and held out a hand for her to grab.

"Thanks Booth, you are such a gentleman."

"Anything for my lady." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and they made their way upstairs.


	12. Telling The Squints

**12. Telling The Squints**

Booth and Brennan were on their way to the Jeffersonian to announce their baby joy and that they were going to move in together. "Do you think I could tell Angela first? I mean she is my best friend and I don't think she would appreciate it much if we told her with everyone there?"

"Course honey. I didn't think you would do it any other way to be honest." He chuckled smiling at her. "Uh – Bones, I was wondering… do you think maybe you would be okay with it if we baptised the twins? I mean we don't have to if you don't want to." Booth was looking a little nervous; he had been meaning to ask her for a little while now but always put it off because he knows she doesn't believe in God.

Brennan saw how nervous he was and was afraid he was going to think she was going to say no; but unbeknown to him she had been thinking about it too because she knows how much it would mean to him. "I actually was thinking of asking you that, I know how you feel about your religion and know how important it is to you, so yes I would love to have the twins baptised." She giggled when she saw the shock on his face.

"You serious?" He asked still in disbelief. "You don't have to do it just for me Bones." Brennan shook her head and laid a hand on his leg.

"Yes Booth I am serious. I know baptising doesn't only stand for your religion but also for them going to the people we chose to be their godparents; not that you can't chose people without baptising them; but I know how much this means to you and I want our children to have the same faith in God as you have." Booth smiled at her and grabbed her hand and brought it to his lips, placing a long lingering kiss.

"Thanks Bones; you don't know how much this means to me."

"You're very welcome Booth. Who would you like to be their Godparents?"

"Well I was thinking because Angela is your best-friend and you are like sister that's he could be their Godmother. I wanted to ask Jared to be their Godfather but he can't even get his own life under control so I don't trust him with our children; so I was thinking because Angela and Hodgins are already together and I wouldn't want them to go from one place one week and then another the other that he could be their Godfather." Brennan had a huge smile on her face and a tear rolled down her cheek. "Why are you crying?" Booth asked concerned and wiped away the tear.

"Nothing it's just the hormones and I think those are the perfect choices." Booth smiled at her and placed another kiss on her hand before concentrating back on the road. Five minutes later they arrived at the Jeffersonian and were heading towards the platform.

"Sweetie, how did your ultrasound go yesterday?" Angela walked over to Brennan pulling her into a hug. Angela pulled back and placed her hands on Brennan growing stomach before bending down so her face was to her belly. "Hello there little one." Brennan laughed because both Angela and Booth had been doing the same thing.

"It was great. Can I talk to you for a second Ange?" Angela nodded her head and they both walked away from the others.

"Sweetie is everything alright? Is the baby alright?" Angela asked concerned for her friend and her future niece or nephew.

"Everything is fine Angela; I just wanted you to be the first person to know that we're having twins." A loud squeal erupted from Angela and Brennan covered her ears laughing.

"Oh my god sweetie, twins? Congratulations Bren." Angela gave her best friend a hug.

"Thank you. We are very happy though shocked at first we are very excited." She smiled at her friend. "We just wanted to ask you and Hodgins something before we tell the others." Angela nodded her head and both friends walked towards where Booth and Hodgins were standing.

"Congrats Dr B, I heard the good news from G-man here." He pulled her into a hug to and Brennan smiled thanking him. Brennan pulled back from Hodgins and looked at Booth who nodded his head.

"We've got a favour to ask you." Booth moved to stand behind Brennan and wound his arms around her waist. "We were wondering if you wanted to be the twins Godparents?"

Angela thought she was going to faint, her mouth was wide open and her eyes wide with surprise. "Well I don't know about Hodgie but off course I would love to be the Godmother." She pulled both Booth and Brennan into a hug; tears slipping down her cheeks. Hodgins was looking from Booth to Brennan wide eyed. He knew that Booth and he became closer with their fiancé's being best friends and all but to have the honour of being the Godfather of their babies he would have never guessed.

"Huh- what? Yeah of course I'm a little stunned but my God of course it would be a huge honour." He laughed looking at Angela who had tears running down her cheeks still.

"I hope those tears are happy tears because if something's wrong with your baby I don't think I can stand it." Cam said while walking up to the group; worry edging her face and voice.

"No everything is fine with the baby or you should say babies." Booth said while smiling at Cam who let out a sigh of relief.

"Congratulations guys, oh- I'm so happy for you." Cam said hugging Booth and Brennan. "Do you know the sexes yet?" she asked pulling back.

"Yes, we're having a boy and a girl and before you ask; no we don't have names yet."

"Well you still have some time to come up with names." Cam said and looked at Angela again who was wiping away her tears. "Why is Angela crying though?"

"We asked her to become the twins Godmother; I can only guess they are tears of happiness." Cam looked at Angela who nodded her head and let out a laugh.

"Yes they are tears of happiness."


	13. I Hate You But I Love You

**13. I Hate You But I Love You**

_4__th__ June:_

Booth was standing in the kitchen making Bones something to eat when he heard her calling for him."One sec babe." He put the sandwich down on a plate and walked over to the couch where she was sitting. "What's up, Bones?" He sat down next to her and gave her a kiss but when he felt her not responding her pulled back raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I don't want to kill the mood or anything but I think my water just broke." Her voice so calm she didn't know how she managed it.

"Okay, I'll go get your bag just keep on breathing deeply okay." They had talked about it and decided that they were going to be very calm when the time came and they were. He stood up and handed the phone to Brennan so she could call Angela.

"Hi sweetie is everything alright?" Just then a contraction hit and she had to breathe in deeply and calmly before she could answer her.

"Ah… Ange my water just broke; we are just leaving the house now so I need you to get to the hospital if you want to meet your Godchildren." He voice so calm that Angela thought she was kidding at first.

"Wait, how come you're so calm? Are you joking?"

"No Ange I'm serious."

"Oh God sweetie, me and Hodgie will see you there. Just breathe in deeply sweetie you're gonna do great." Brennan smiled at the reassurance of her friend.

"I will Ange, thanks." They hung up just as Booth came walking back into the room.

"How are you doing?"

"Good, contractions aren't much fun though." Just then another hit; she grabbed his hand and squeezed tightly before apologising for hurting his hand.

"It's okay babe, let's go." He helped her of the couch and into the car before driving off towards the hospital. Fifteen minutes later they arrived at the hospital and walked towards the desk.

"May I help you?" The nurse asked.

"My fiancé's water just broke; she's having twins." The nurse smiled and reassured both Booth and Brennan before walking away to get a wheelchair. Just as the nurse wheeled over the wheelchair Brennan grabbed Booths arm while her next contraction hit. "Aaaah, Jesus I hate you Booth why did you do this to me?" Booth knew this had to something to do with labour and knew she didn't really mean it, but he was still a little bit shocked. "I love you I really do but right now I hate you." She gritted through her teeth.

"It's okay sir, they all say that." The nurse gave him a reassuring smile and wheeled Brennan into her room.

"BOOTH!" Brennan screamed waving her hands towards him; crying when he didn't come over straight away. "Booth please." She sobbed and he ran over to her.

"I'm right here Bones, I'm not going anywhere, I'm right here." He kissed her head when she hit her face in his neck.

"I don't really hate you." She whispered while tightening the hold on his hand when another contraction hit. "It hurts Booth, it hurts so much." She sobbed again. Just then a doctor walked in and smiled at them.

"Alright Temperance I'm just going to see how far you are okay?" Booth shot the doctor a deathly glare letting him know that if it was for him he wouldn't do that. But Booth couldn't deliver their children so he knew he had to let the guy look at his Bones. Brennan nodded her head and hit her face back into Booths neck when she felt the doctor feel how far she was. "Alright you're about five centimetres, unfortunately we can't give you anything because you are early we don't want anything happening to the babies. Brennan sobbed again but nodded her head; gripping Booths hand again when another contraction hit.

"Oh- My- God! Booth I can't take it anymore it hurts so much." She sobbed into his neck, Booth nodded apologetically rubbing soothing circles on her back while placing kisses on her head.

**Five Hours Later**

Booth was wiping Brennan's forehead with a cold washcloth while Angela fed her ice chips when the doctor came back in to check on her. "How are we doing?"

"Not good, she's in allot of pain are you sure you can't give her anything?" Booth asked the doctor concerned for Brennan.

"Yes I am I'm really sorry. Let's see how far she is." Booth nodded his head. "Alright Temperance you are fully dilated so when the next contraction hits I want you to give as big a push s you can okay?" Brennan nodded her head while still hiding her face in Booths neck.

"Oh… God it's coming… Booth I can't do… this…" She sobbed. The doctor told her to push and she screamed and pushed with all her might.

"That's good Temperance, I need you to give me another big push and count to ten then relax for ten and give another big push." Brennan was shaking her head; Booth whispered soothing words in her earl; no one heard but they could see it was working because Brennan nodded her head and used all her strength to push. She screamed again but concentrated on Booth counting, when he reached ten she relaxed; silently counting to ten again before sitting up again and pushing. She let out a relieved scream when she felt the head of one of her babies pop out.

"Congratulation it's a girl." Brennan smiled, tears running down her cheeks while she kissed Booth deeply. "The nurse is just going to clean her up, weigh and measure her and then daddy can hold her. I need you to relax as much as you can Temperance." Brennan nodded her head and layed down while cuddling Booths arm to her chest.

Twenty minutes later their baby boy was born; both were healthy, ten fingers and ten toes; Brennan counted them herself with a smile on her face. "Congratulations." The doctor told them and they both smiled. Brennan was holding their little girl and Booth their little boy.

"They are so perfect." Brennan whispered placing a kiss on her daughters head. "What are we going to name them?" Looking at Booth she smiled seeing how tiny their son was in his large arms.

"Well I already know a name for that little girl there so why don't you pick one for this little one." He indicated to the little boy in his arms. Brennan nodded her head and looked at her son before saying his name.

"Caleb Josh Booth." She looked at Booth who had tears in his eyes and kissed her softly.

"Cassie Joy Booth." Brennan looked at Booth at hearing her birth name, tears gathering in her eyes.

"Thank you Booth, for giving the most precious things in the whole world to me."

"No thank you Bones, I know it wasn't easy for you but I love you so much for giving these two beautiful children to me." He dropped a long and passionate kiss on her lips. Finally their little family was complete.

**A/N: alright that was it people, I hope this newly rewritten fanfiction was better than the one before =), let me know what you all think. Thanks again for reading.**

**Love Tamara**


End file.
